I REALLY Can't Keep My Hands Off Him
by Fxckmeup9215
Summary: Matt finds out about Edge. He breaks things off with Lita. So, she goes to the only person she feels comfortable with and can find solace in... His brother?


"No Lita! Fuck this! I'm done! I gave you 6 yrs of my life only to find out it was all a lie?! And you expect me to stay?" His eyes are black. His voice is thunderous.

"I-it wasn't a lie, Matt. I do love you! Please baby!" I plead with him. I made one mistake. That's it. But he's not hearing it.

As he slams the door and the house shakes, I fall to the floor. Tears flowing in constant streams down my cheeks. I'm scared and heartbroken. I need someone. I know just the person, too.

"J-Jeff?" My voice cracks. I'm shaking.

"Ames? Ames, what happened? Are you okay?" At first he sounded groggy; like I had just woke him up. Now, he sounds alert and coherent.

"M-Matt. M-Matt left me. He's g-gone, Jeff. H-help? Please?"

"I'll be right over. Is the front door unlocked?"

"Yes. I'm in the bedroom."

"I'm on my way. Try to stay calm."

\- 20 minutes later when Jeff arrives -

"Ames?!" He calls out for me from the front door.

"Back here!" My response is weak; fearful.

As he walks into the bedroom he immediately goes to his knees in front of me and wipes my tears. Then, he picks me up and lays me on the bed. He curls up next to me; cuddling me like a child.

"Shhhh, I'm here now. You're okay, Amy. Jeffy's here. Shhhhh." He strokes my hair as he speaks.

I have no idea what is going on in my head, but before I know it, I'm straddling his waist and pulling on his tshirt. I can't believe the sentence coming from my lips either.

"Fuck me Jeff. Please! Help me forget him jeff! What? Do you think I'm a dirty slut, too? Huh?" I reach to smack him across the face and he grabs my wrists. All of a sudden, I'm underneath him. He's got my wrists held over my head and he's breathing heavy. The glare in his eye says that he wants me but he's conflicted. Matthew is his brother after all.

'Damn she's hot when she's vulnerable!' He thinks to himself.

"Come on, Jeffy. Take my clothes off and make me your bitch! I know you want me. I stood outside your door last week when I heard you having a wet dream. Through your door I watched you jerk yourself as you called out for me. 'Lita! Yeah baby suck my cock! Oh god you're so good Lita!' Yeah I heard it all. So, take me. Or rather, make me take you. I bet your long, wide cock would split my pussy open so good. Don't you wanna feel that?" I writhe around as I speak. Watching his reactions. He's playing it over in his mind.

Then, he rolls me onto my stomach suddenly. He rips my sweats and thong off. As I hear the slide of his belt against his pants I realize he was removing it. Then, a sharp, loud, unexpected smack against my left ass cheek. 3 or more follow it in succession.

"Yes! Yes Jeff! Wreck me baby! Fuck!" My body writhes in pleasurable pain with each new hit. Then, the blows rain on my back. The milky white expanse of skin a virgin to this type of pleasure. Once I'm focused on trying to figure out where the next hit will be, he shoves himself deep inside my tight cunt in one solid push that takes my breath away.

Then; I hear the clink of metal before I feel the chill of it around my wrists. I'm handcuffed to the headboard. There's absolutely zero give to these cuffs. I'm locked in tight. Then, he lays his body directly on top of mine. Hips still plundering my pussy. He grabs the back of my neck and whispers in my ear. His voice low and menacing.

"Is this what you had in mind my little sex pot? Huh? Matthew was right! You're nothing but a dirty whore!" With that, he rises back up to fuck me properly. Only, this time he places his hand over the back of my head; effectively cutting off my air. Soon, my body starts to tremble. My high is barreling through me like lightning. I can't help it as my release floods my thighs and the bed below me.

"Hah! Slut! Can't even contain your fucking orgasm! Worthless!" He pulls out of me. My pussy clenches on air; wanting that big fat cock back in it. Then, I feel a blanket of some sort being placed across my back. But it's cold. It's like a jumbo ice pack or something. He leaves it there for what feels like forever. I smell the calming aroma of my favorite lavender scented candles being lit. I have a pretty good idea of what's coming. He's going to brand me. Well, temporarily. A few weeks at most.

Soon, the ice pack is ripped away. My body shivers uncontrollably. My nipples hardened and sensitive against the cotton bedspread I'm laying on. I feel the sting of the wax repetitively for a few minutes. Then, the ice pack is placed back over me; cementing whatever he just wrote into my skin. I whimper as I feel the tingle of the branding start. It's so good. It's almost euphoric.

I start to hump the bed. My hips hitting the mattress with vicious thumps. I need release so fucking much. I can't focus on anything else until I hear the rhythmic 'uh uh uh' punching from Jeffs mouth and the telltale slide of his hand on his cock, which is still wet from being inside my soaking pussy. As he lets out a primal scream, the sting of the ice pack is replaced with a woosh of air and his jizz releasing all over my back.

Once he recovers, his mouth is suddenly suctioned around my soaking wet, throbbing, extremely sensitive pussy. I wrap my legs around his neck and hump his face wildly. Pre cum getting all in his facial hair and all over his chin, cheeks and nose. I can't stop the noises that fall from my mouth. He's damn good with his tongue. Then, the sound of his voice vibrates from between my legs and I have to focus to understand what he's saying.

"Cum. Cum, you dirty slut. Do it!" And that's it. My thighs clench around his head, I throw my head back in an orgasmic scream, and he is hit with a flood of me. I can still feel him slurping my pussy as I come back down from my high. But now, he's soft and sweet. Gentle. His hands kneading the flesh of my supple ass cheeks. I can't keep my eyes open anymore. I fall asleep to the feel of his tongue deep inside me.

When I wake, my phone is in my left hand. The flash of light from the text I just received and the vibration in my hand wake me. It's a text from Jeff.

'Oh fuck what did I do?' I think to myself. It's a picture. He branded the Hardy symbol into my back with the word slut underneath it.

Oh and the message he sent with the picture? "Don't think this stops here my little sex kitten. You've awakened a very VERY daunting and demanding and freaky side of Jeffrey Nero Hardy. Muahahahaahahahaha!"

Yep, this will be fun!


End file.
